Fiolee: Fionna The Vampire Marshal Lee The Vampire King
by GaianForLife1999
Summary: Book 2 of my Fiolee series! Marshal has confessed his love, and has proposed, will everyone find out Fionna is alive? Will the war start again? What Chaos will happen!
1. Chapter 1

_I Don't Own Adventure Time or it's Characters!_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Fionna POV:

I've lived with Marshal as a vampire for 2 years (since the war between kingdoms), no one seemed to remember me, Fionna the Human. . . Only my family did. Marshal had confessed his love to me. . . I later confessed as well. I'm 19 now, Marshal 20. I saw Marshal walk downstairs, eating a cherry. I was reading the book series he had, "The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod." I had my hair pulled back, I was in a white tank-top and shorts, it was a hot day outside. I heard footsteps. Cake hasn't visited Marshal since I 'Died' I heard her voice and Finn's, and Jakes. Marshal heard them too. He opened the door, I saw Finn and I guess his girlfriend Flame Princess. They've been dating since before I died. "Hey, what's up?" Marshal asked,

"We heard you have a girl living with you now. . . I'm shocked you've moved on from Fi." I heard Cake say. I blinked, hiding behind my book again. . . No matter what, Cake could find me, no matter how I looked. They walked in, I kept my nose in the book, I was reading about the goth girl named Snow. . .That was a pretty name. I smiled.

"Hey, why don't you show us your face?" Finn asked. I sighed, I put the book down, Cake saw me. Her eyes formed tears, and she hugged me tightly.

"FI! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" She cried. I stroked her fur on her head. I nodded, hugging her. "You look so different!" She said looking at me. I stood up. I smiled, showing my fangs. She hissed at Marshal. "YOU TURNED HER?!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes, pulling her away from Marshal.

"Calm down! It's a side effect from my death." I said. "We needed to end the war, so I killed myself, Death gave my soul to Marshal after, and when I came back, I was a vampire minus the bite, and I can go outside. We've been keeping it a secret of who I am so the war doesn't start again." I said. She blinked. "We both came up with the idea, Marshal helped me train my thirst. . . We couldn't tell you, if we did, the plan would have been bunked up." I smiled. She nodded. Finn stared at me in shock that his cousin looked like this.

"What have you two been doing this whole time?" Jake asked. Marshal blinked at the question.

"Train, spar, eat, sleep." I said.

"We kissed a few times." Marshal smirked. I blushed, floating as he floated up as well.

"We also sang a little." I smiled. He saw where I was going. He smirked, he grabbed his axe bass and began playing a steady tune. "_**Every Time I thought I could change, But Baby that ain't the way. Baby, this world is so so strange. I never thought I could say good-bye. I never knew how time could**_ **Fly.**" I started the song, Marshal smiled.

"Enough for now Fi, we need to work on that next tune." He smiled. I nodded, and Cake smiled as well. Marshal smirked as he floated over me and gently put his lips to mine. I blushed when he kissed me, I kissed back for a second. Jake and Finn whistled. FP smiled, Cake hissed when we pulled back. I blushed a little. "You guys should go, we will visit later." He said. They nodded, leaving. "CAKE! I need to talk to you a minute." He said. Cake sighed, and they walked out so I couldn't hear. I floated to my room, I grabbed a blood pack and bit into it, drinking the blood, reading my book as I drank. I got back downstairs, and Marshal was smiling at me. I blinked when he grabbed my waist. "It's almost dark, why don't we go to the Strawberry kingdom and get some food there." He smiled. I shrugged, nodding. He kissed me firmly, yet with passion as he floated upstairs to grab jackets. I shrugged, and I sat on the couch again, putting on some sandals. Marshal came down, tossing me my purple hoodie, and we floated outside to the Strawberry kingdom. They handed us small baskets of picked strawberries from the gardens and we ate the color of the strawberries under a tree, we saw the moon light above us. I smiled, leaning on Marshal. "Fi. . . What do you think of me?" He asked.

I looked at him, "Well, you are an awesome Vampire fighter, caring guy, and probably the most awesome person I know." I smiled. He blushed. "Why?" I asked.

"What would you say if I asked you to be my vampire queen?" He asked. I blushed looking at him. He held a small box, it had a sapphire gem that matched my eyes, I blushed. He looked at me. I smiled. . . Realizing he was asking me to marry him.

I couldn't speak, I could HARDLY breath at the offer. . . Unlike when PG asked me, I wanted with all my being to say yes to Marshal. I-I was confused though, then, without another moment's thought, I accepted his offer and kissed him deeply, tackling him to the grass around us. He smiled at me, giving me the ring.

* * *

_Sorry PG lovers, But: This is just the beginning! Will PG find out Fionna is alive, and take her for his bride, instead of Marshal's bride. . . Or will they marry and PG turn dark?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Adventure Time or it's Characters! _

* * *

Chapter 2:

Cake's POV:

I walked with Finn and Jake to the Candy Kingdom, "Cake, You feeling okay? I mean, Fi is alive!" Jake smiled. I smiled at him.

"I'm Fine Jake, it's just something Marshal said after we left." I began, I remembered he asked what I would think if he married Fi. . . We passed by the Strawberry kingdom, I heard Marshal's voice with my kitty ears. I grabbed Jake and Finn and we saw Fionna and Marshal talking, eating some strawberries under the moonlight.

_"What would you say if I asked you to be my Vampire Queen?"_ Marshal asked Fionna, I saw her blush, he held a small black box with a ring in it, Fionna tackled him, and was KISSING him! Finn and Jake's mouths were open wide in surprise at Fi's show of affection. I dragged them from the scene, Jake put Finn on his back, I grew and so did Jake, we ran to the candy kingdom, and we ran inside the castly. FP went home, so we weren't burnt. I saw PG and PB talking about a formula.

"GUMBALL!" I Yelled. He blinked, looking at us as Jake and I tried to catch our breath. He raised an eyeball. "Fionna is alive and living with Marshal and they are ENGAGED!" Cake said shaking the Prince. He looked at me like I was a crazy cat, I'll give him credit. . . I was pretty crazy.

"You must be referring to Alix. . . Marshal's new roommate, Fionna has been dead two years. . . It is impossible for her to be alive." He said. I sighed.

"It's true. She did die, but Death gave Marshal her soul, now she's a vampire that can walk in daylight and she has no bite marks!" Finn said. He handed his camera phone to PG, "I took a picture of her and Marshal when they weren't paying attention." He said, It was them kissing, mouth to mouth, lip to lip. Finn took the phone, B-Mo walked in, and Finn smiled, plugging in the camera phone, and took out the black highlights, her eyes were closed. "See, it's her, just cuter." He smiled. PG's mouth dropped.

"That's wonderful Fionna has fallen in love." PB said smiling. Marcy floated in.

"What's this I hear? Fi has fallen for my cousin?" She smirked. PB nodded. PG looked outraged.

"Easy there." Finn said. "Fi has fallen in love with some one else, it happens." he said to the prince.

"But a VAMPIRE KING?!" PG yelled angrily. "Why HIM?"

Marshal then floated in, Fionna behind him, Marshal smiling as Fionna clung to him. "Because. . . "

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER! Feel free to Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was on writers block, and I would like to thank a reviewer for helping me out, so thank you The Madman001. ^^_

_I don't own Adventure Time or It's Characters!_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Marshal's POV:

I floated with Fi at my side to Gumbutt's castle, and I heard him say, "The VAMPIRE king? Why HIM?" I smiled, We landed in his lab.

"Because. . . . Fionna and I get along better, I know more about her then you do, I was there for her, I didn't cause a WAR to marry her." I listed, "Plus we are both vampires. . . So, why not?" I smirked, Fi moved closed to me. Her long legs stood there, it took everything I had not to touch them. . . Cake saw my restraint, and sighed. Finn chuckled.

"Why I should kill you right now Marshal!" Gumbutt declared. I frowned, Fi backed off as I stopped floating and was walking to him. My eyes glowed a fierce red.

"Why? Because all these years, your experiment has been with me, instead of you?!" I said, my voice demonic, He looked at me in fear. I glared at him. . . .Then I felt Fi's hand on my shoulder.

"Marshy. . . Come on, let's go see your mother about the wedding." She said. I nodded calmly, we floated out, going to the nightosphere.

"You know my mom is gonna give us some hell right?" I asked. She chuckled at my statement as I opened the portal to my mother's home.

Fionna's POV:

I smiled at Marshal was we walked into Hannah's home, once was Marshal's too. "I know." I smiled as we saw Hannah.

"Marshal! Welcome home! Who is this lovely creature?" She asked, I blushed a little. . . Her raven black hair in a bun, her red eyes big and bright. "You're fiancé?"

"This time Mom, you're right." Marshal smiled. Hannah's mouth dropped. "This is Fionna, she was human but she's vampire now." I blushed, smiling, showing my fangs.

"Hello Fionna, a pleasure. So what brings you two here?" She asked.

"We came to get your blessing." Marshal said, he put his arm around my waist, I smiled, blushing. Hannah smiled.

"Okay. . . ." She said crossing her arms, Marshal smiled, leaning in to kiss me, when his mother spoke again. "Under a condition." She smiled. Marshal and I blinked.

"What condition?" Marshal asked.

"Either, you rule the Nightosphere after you are married, or, when your offspring comes of the age, he or she must take over. And It must be your eldest child, born from you two." She said. I blinked, blushing. Was that tier 15? Was this the subject Cake said only married couples should go to despite the fact she had kittens before marrying MC. . . . Marshal's face turned a dark grey again, like he was blushing.

"Mom! We haven't even discussed our future in marriage!" He yelled at his mother. I put a hand on his arm, my face pink.

"It's fine Marshal, if it is yours, I don't mind having children, but. . . Marshal, it's up to you what we do." I said. He looked at me with soft eyes that could make any girl melt, even a girl with the major hots for PG. . .

Marshal looked at his mother. "Fine, I'll let you know if I will rule, or if my child does on the day of the wedding." He said. Hannah cheered. Marshal rolled his eyes, clearing his mind of the conditions his mother had set, and he kissed me. I blushed when he did, he pulled back, seeing his mother squeal.

"When is the wedding?" She asked eagerly. Marshal and I blinked, then the three of us began the planning, shockingly, Hannah was much kinder about this then we had thought, and Marshal was okay with her presence. I smiled. We had set the Date for the anniversary of my death, which was in three weeks, Hannah was gonna have us marry in the Dark Forest at night. I smiled, when I thought of the wedding. Only joy filled me, but what if my eldest had to become the Ruler of the Nightosphere, what if Marshal? I didn't know what to think, but Hannah was all for Marshal, or her Grandchild. Hell, she really wanted to be a grandma so young. YIKES!

* * *

Feel Free to Review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you reviewers! And letting you know, I will randomly do Cliff hangers for the soul purpose, to drive ya'll insane. ^^_

_Marshal: She doesn't Own Adventure Time or their Characters!_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Author's POV:

Marshal adjusted his red bow tie at the front of the alter in the chapel. He had thought about what his mother said, and was gonna blow it off for a little bit, and see if Fionna could even get pregnant. But, all's well, ends well. He had his best man, Finn. "Nice one dude." He whispered as they waited for Fionna. Cake was crying in the seats further back. When the organ started, everyone's attention turned to the doors of the chapel, a pale figure, beautiful in the most of ways, and most not even the right ways! Her beautiful hair pulled into a small braided bun on top of her head, her hair looking amazing, her dazzling dark blue eyes stared into mine, with a light make-up, bringing out her eyes even more. Her gown was sleeveless, and a light, extremely light blue, almost white but not quite. She held red and black roses. Marshal gulped, removing the light veil from her face as she handed her bouquet to Cake. Lumpy Space Prince started the ceremony, Marshal and Fionna not listening to a single word, only waiting for their cues to speak their vows. Hannah was crying in the back of chapel, PG pouting. The ring bearer was little Lemon Hope. He handed Marshal the ring as the two said their I do's. "By the power vested in me and my lumps, I pronounce you two man and wife!" He called, and the two kissed each other passionately and softly. The Chapel erupted in cheers of joy, and Marshal carried Fionna down the Isle, and she through her bouquet, Cake catching it, MC looking at her, and Cake smiled.

Fionna's POV:

"Come on Fi, let's get to the food." He teased. I smiled, kissing him again as we floated to the room where we held the feast, mostly red foods and sweets, and good portions of meat. Marshal and I sat down, and we all ate, Marshal had made a toast, and we all had fun till the evening died out, and the sun had an hour till sunrise. We concluded the wedding, we floated to the cave where Marshal helped me out of my dress, and into an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

"Marshal, Fionna, I never got my answer." Hannah said as I started helping Marshal out of his tux. I blushed. Marshal sighed.

"Five minutes." He said. Hannah nodded. "Listen, Fi. . .It's our child, and I'm your husband now, what do you want to do?" He asked. I blinked, I continued helping him out of the suite then I smiled.

"Well, how about our eldest takes over the Nightosphere when they come of age." I said, he blinked. Then I moved my lips to his ear and said, "It's known if vampires have children, it will not be one at a time, so. . . If I do, we will still have one when it comes time, also, vampires can't always have kids, so loophole." She smiled. Marshal smiled, and nodded. He kissed me.

"I knew there was another reason aside from your looks I married you." He teased. Hannah walked upstairs, "We've decided when our eldest comes of age, he or she will rule the Nightosphere." Hannah smiled, and ran out of the house, clearly to go home, and to leave us alone on our wedding night. . . And sure of that, it was one hell of a wedding night.

Prince Gumball's POV:

PM was sitting next to me as I tried thinking of a way to get them apart, Marshal was no good for Fionna. . . I was the only one aside from Cake who knew that, I mean, Finn is out of this once since he was best man at the wedding. "What's a good way to separate them?" I asked PM.

"You shouldn't, it would anger the Vampire king, which would upset kingdoms, which would make Death angry." She said. I sighed.

"You're right, but, perhaps, if I can'y have Fi, I'll have her daughter instead." I smiled, laughing evilly.

* * *

_Out goes smartness~! Sorry PG lovers, I have to do this. ^^'''' Feel Free to Review, or rant on me for this. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't Own Adventure Time or it's characters!_

* * *

Chapter 5:

Fionna's POV:

It had been three days since we got married, and since the wedding night, I've been sick every morning. Marshal was getting worried about me, and I could understand why. "Why don't we go and get me checked out. . . Vampires don't get sick easy right?" I asked. He nodded. It was night, so when we floated to the hospital, not a lot of people were there.

"Hey, Doctor Prince, can we get Fionna looked at?" Marshal asked, and Doctor Prince, nodded, knowing that Marshal was impatient, and escorted us to the clinic. Marshal was filling out the paper work. "Fi, what's your Maiden name?" He asked.

"Uhhhh. . . . Good Question. I think for a while it was Fionna Kittenson." I shrugged. He nodded, finishing the paper work, and handed it to DP.

"So, you've had Morning sickness for how long now?" He asked.

"Since our wedding a few days ago."

"Cramps? Bloating?" He asked. I nodded. Marshal blinked, realizing my stomach was slightly bloated. "Marshal, normally how long are vampire pregnancies?" DP asked. I blushed.

"About 27 days. . ." He said, realizing what that meant.

"Okay then, well. . . Fi, let me see your hand." DP said, I nodded, showing him my hand he drew some blood, and walked out a moment. I held Marshal's hand, he smiled.

"If my suspiscion is right. . . You're pregnant." I heard Marshal smile. As if on cue, DP walked back in.

"Congrats, I ran the test, DOUBLE positive." He smiled. I raised an eye brow. "That means two embryos. . . Meaning twins." He smiled. I smiled as Marshal fainted. And again, as if on Cue, Hannah appeared.

"I heard My son's wife is in the hospital, what happened?" She asked, Damn. . . She REALLY wanted to be a grandma.

"A check up Mom. . . " Marshal groaned. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Is she pregnant yet Marshal?" She asked eagerly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Marshal said, holding me. Doctor prince smiled. I kissed Marshal lightly. Marshal picked me up, carrying me home. Hannah left wondering. "What are we gonna do about the twins then? How will we determine who is older? How are we gonna hand over one to that woman?" He asked me. I smiled, kissing him.

"Don't worry about that, we have a while to go, so lets just focus on making sure they are born well." I smiled.

* * *

_Okay, I will update soon. ^^ Feel Free to review. ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry! My comp was being a pain in the buns! I've also been busy!_

_I don't own adventure time or it's characters! _

* * *

Chapter 6:

Fionna's POV:

I was two into my pregnancy, my stomach bloated, I could tell I was pregnant. Marshal was getting a room ready for the babies. . . We went for an ultra sound, and found out they were both girls. I was sitting in our bed. . . holding my stomach. Marshal walked back in, purple and blue paint on his arms. He kissed me softly. "Do you think we will be able to raise both of them till one is ready to go to the Nightosphere?" I asked him. He shrugged. I sighed quietly. "I don't want to lose my babies till they are grown up enough to leave." I said silently. Marshal nodded.

"Hey, I helped with them. . ." He smiled, I nodded. "I don't want to lose our baby girls either, Bunny. . . Come on, how about we pick out names?" He smiled. I nodded, leaning on him. "Okay, how about. . . Amber and Ashely?" He asked. I looked at him, shaking my head a little. He thought some more, I got a name.

"How about one should be named. . .Cassie?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

"My cousin was named that, good woman, died of old age." He shrugged. I nodded. He thought, "How about. . . Kylie for the other?" He asked. I thought. Smiling and nodded, I had a friend named Kylie once, she left for mars with some Martian. "There, we have it settled." He smiled, kissing me and got up. "I'm gonna finish their room." He smiled, I nodded, sucking the red out of a strawberry.

Prince Gumball's POV:

I sat in my lab, working on a formula while I awaited any news on Fionna having a daughter. . . I was still a man of science, and the ruler of a kingdom. I looked to my window, Marshal floated in. "Where is your wife?" I asked, seeing it was night.

"At home, I came to ask you something." He told me. Strange, none the less, I had to act as a friend. I nodded, setting the experiment aside for the moment, "Do you think I would make a good dad?" He asked, his face a dark grey.

I blinked. "Perhaps, if you didn't prank them. . . You would have to be there to support your children and wife while raising them. Why?" I asked.

"Well, Bubba. . . If you must know, Bunny is preggers, two weeks in." Marshal said.

"Really?" I asked, remaining calm. Marshal raised an eyebrow. "What genders?" He asked.

Marshal Lee's POV:

I knew it was odd when I floated in and he answer my question honestly, it was stranger when he asked danger. . . I played it safe. "Boys. Naming them Casey and Kyle." I said, Bubba seemed disappointed the way he sighed.

"So, that's why you asked?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I leave you to the chemicals that are about to pop in the vile." I smirked, and flied out quickly. I couldn't tell him that they were girls if he still had a thing for my wife. . . Not until I understood why he wanted to know. I floated home, picking up stuffed animals and baby stuff from the Candy Kingdom. . . The Store clerk asked why I was getting these things. . .and told him about Fi, but not the genders. . . No one could know till they were born. I stopped by the baby clothe store, getting Blue and Purple clothes. Fi would be glad I was getting the girls their stuff. I floated into the house, Fi was sitting on the red couch, sucking out the red in cherries I bought for her. She saw the bags.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Baby stuff." I answered, She smiled, she was watching The Simpsons, I smiled, glad I recorded all their episodes on the TV. . . She seemed interested in it, and laughed at Homer and Bart alot. Lisa and Marge. . . poor chicks, got stuck with idiots. I chuckled to myself and moved the baby stuff upstairs, and decided to finish the room later. I walked back downstairs, Fi smiled at me when I sat next to her, and she laid her head on my leg as we laid on the couch together. She smelt like Cherries, Vanilla and Death. . .The best sent of all times to me. . . If she wasn't pregnant then, we would probably have hit tier 15 again. She kissed my hand as she moved closer. "Fi. . . Do you think we would be good parents?" I asked.

She nodded. "Best Vampire in Aaa. . . . Strongest male fighter I know, and the only person in Aaa with common sense with Aaa's best heroine." She smiled. I chuckled. She yawned, her hair was braided back, I smiled, "Love you Marshy." She said as she fell asleep. I kissed her head.

"Love you Bunny." I whispered.

~~13 days later~~

Fi had gone into labor. I was sitting in the waiting area, worried for Fi. . .I saw a few other men waiting for their wives, girlfriends or whatever to finish delivering as well. One guy looked like he didn't care. I sighed, worried. . . so worried. I saw Doctor Prince, who was delivering Fionna's and my daughters. "Their beautiful Marshal, come take a look." He smiled. I fallowed, seeing two pale skinned crying vampire babies. . . one had naturally purple nails, the other had blue. . . They had one red eye, and one blue eyes. I sat next to Fionna and smiled.

She smiled, her face damped down in sweat, Her stomach flat again. I smiled. "How about the one with blue nails is Cassie, and the one with purple nails is Kylie?" I asked. She nodded. The Doctor handed me two small blankets, one was purple the other baby blue. I gently took Kylie, and carefully wrapped her in the purple blanket, Fi put Cassie in the blue blanket, and we both saw their faces.

"You can leave when you like." Doctor Prince smiled. Fi nodded, and handed me the twins who had fallen asleep, and I walked into the hallway, sitting, smiling at the two beautiful baby girls. I saw Cake run over. MC was in close step.

"Is Fi okay?!" Cake asked, then saw her nieces. "OH MY GLOB! They are adorable!" She whispered, Fi walked out, hair pulled into a long pony tail, her black highlights straight. I smiled, handing her Cassie.

"Come on Bunny, let's go home." I smiled, walking with her to the exit, the moon up and bright. We floated, Cake and MC were walking us home, I was speaking in Monochromatic with him, by tapping my arm, being careful not to wake Kylie, Their kittens were running able to walk now, so they were all having a blast with walking kittens. . . I opened the door to the house in our cave, I guided Fi to our daughters' bedroom. She gasped at the blue and purple room, it had baby clothes, toys and stuffed animals. I smiled, Fi and I set the twins in little pajamas I found after helping Fi put on the diapers. We laid them in the cribs, and smiled at each other, and walked down stairs. Hannah would find out soon about the twins. . .but it would be a little bit. I looked at Fi, we never aged a second since the day she became a vampire. . . Her beauty never faltered, we sat on the couch, kissing each other in a full make out session when Cake and MC had gone. . . . Then I heard some one knock on our door.

* * *

_Feel free to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Adventure Time or the characters!_

_Marshal: You had to make Bunny have my kids?_

_Me: What? You don't like your daughters?_

_Marshal: No! I'm not saying that!_

* * *

Chapter 7:

Fionna's POV:

I pulled back from Marshal's kiss. I heard the knock. I stood up, walking to the door, seeing PG. "Hello Fionna, are you fairing well after birth?" He asked. I nodded, letting him in.

"Yeah, the twins are asleep upstairs." I said. Marshal smiled.

"Yeah, the girls were tired." Marshal smiled, I swore, I though PG had a hope in his eyes the moment he heard 'girls' I raised a cautious eyebrow. Marshal and I floated. PG smiled.

"May I see them?" He asked quietly. I heard them cry, I smiled. I floated upstairs, grabbing Kylie and Cassie, holding them close to me. I floated downstairs, PG seeing them. "They are beautiful." He smiled. I nodded, Marshal kissed my cheek, and saw Kylie looking at him. Cassie held her sisters hand clumsily. I giggled. I sat on the couch, I smiled.

"Our baby girls." I said. Marshal looked at PG.

"So, how's Sugar High Kingdom?" Marshal joked. PG seemed insulted.

"The _Candy_ Kingdom is doing just fine." He said. We nodded, I made weird faces to the twins, making them smile.

"Marshal, how does the vampire aging system work?" I asked.

"Uh, I think until they look roughly 17, they age 1 year every week." He said, "Then they are immortal after that." He said. "Though, I think first two days they need to be cared for and fed. . . You know." he said. I nodded. The twins looked at me. I saw they both had midnight black hair like their father. I smiled. I kissed there heads and looked at them.

They reached at my chest, I sighed, smiling, walking upstairs.

Marshal Lee's POV:

I smiled, looking at Bubba. "So, why did you want to know genders when you found out Fi was preggers?" I asked.

"Out of curiosity." He said, a little too swiftly. I glared.

"You want to take one of my daughters. . . I can see it." I said angrily. Bubba looked at me innocently.

"Of course not! That would be ludicrous!" He said.

"You are a bad liar, your heart is beating faster, you're lying to a king." I warned.

"And if I did say wish to marry one of your daughters, it would be under your consent, is that not correct?" he asked. I sighed, heart beating normal. I nodded. "See, I will simply wait till she is of the age." He said, "I will leave you to your family." He said, walking out. My caution never wavered. I sighed, thinking for a little bit till Fi came back down, the twins still holding each other's hand. I smiled.

"Where's PG?" she asked.

"He left." I said simply. I saw Hannah appear, and look at Fi holding our babies.

"OH! Which one is my heiress?" she asked eagerly.

"Can't you wait till they get older?! When they look 17, I'll let you know." I said firmly, Hannah frowned, leaving. I sighed, "They are going to have a funky life." I muttered.

* * *

_feel free to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Adventure Time or it's Characters!_

* * *

Chapter 8:

Marshal's POV:

I sighed, the girls were 68 days old now. They new every thing from walking to floating, they could speak fluently, and use their powers fluently. Cassie and Kylie reminded me of human teenagers before the Mushroom war. Kylie had her hair pulled in a low ponytail that moved off to her shoulder, and Cassie had her hair in low ponytail going down the back. They shared the room still. I smiled when they were arguing with each other over who got the apple. Cassie was a mommy's girl, she had worn a blue shirt with black horizontal stripes and silver necklaces with light blue jeans and dark colored boots, Kylie wore a Purple vest with a swirled pattern on it, and dark jeans with black boots. Fi sighed, cutting the apple with a knife, for them to drink the red from. I heard a knock on the door. "Dad, want me to go get?" Kylie asked, she didn't really care much for either of us, she liked being alone. . . I nodded. She walked to the door, I heard her sigh. "I ask, why are you pink?" I heard Kylie ask.

"It is the color I am, why are your eyes different colors?" Gumwad shot back. She hissed, flashing her fangs. Cassie giggled, hugging her sister who grumbled. "Marshal, your daughters are beautiful. . . Though I fear one has your nack for being rude." he said.

"Watch it Gumwad. . . You're in vampire territory here." I said as Fi began looking for the cherries. I smiled, she had worked hard at being a mother, I only wish she could have been one longer. . . Our daughters looked the same age as their mother now.

I heard Hannah run in, she hugged Fi and I and saw her granddaughters, she gasped. "Marshal! My granddaughters look beautiful! You've taken good care of them!" She smiled. I heard Fi cough.

"I helped you know." she said crossing her arms. "They were hard to push out." I told her. She shrugged me off, and I hissed.

"So, Who is my heiress?" She smiled. Cassie, Kylie and Gumwad all stared confused. I sighed.

"Dad. . . What does she mean by heiress?" Kylie asked firmly. Cassie blinked. I sighed, sitting them on the couch, Gumwad sat on a chair from the kitchen. Hannah looked at us appalled, shocked we never told them. Fi looked down guiltily.

"Girls. . . There is something you need to know." I began. "When your mother and I got engaged. . . We went to your grandmother, Hannah to ask for her blessing. . . Her price was either I took over, or my eldest child had to. . . At the time, we didn't think your mother could have babies, so we said our eldest. . . we went to tier 15 an-"

"What's tier 15?" Cassie asked. I chuckled.

"I'll tell you when your married Cassie. . . So, when we had you two, we didn't choose. . . so now, we made it harder on ourselves, and for you two now that we must decide who is going to rule the Nightosphere." I said. The girls looked at me, Kylie sighed.

"Let me make it easy on you, I'll go." she said, Hannah cheered. Fionna ran out swiftly. I blinked. Kylie looked shocked. "Mom?" She asked, probably the first time she was worried. Cassie sat in shock.

"Fi?" I called, walking after her, She was upstairs, crying. I walked to her, holding her in my arms. She cried on my shoulder. "Hey, come on. . . you knew this would happen." He whispered.

"Not so soon!" She cried. I kissed her head softly.

"Come on, put a strong face on for the kids." I said calmly.

She nodded, wiping her tears. "Alright. . ." she said, and walked with him back downstairs. Cassie and PG missing, Hannah knocked out on the floor, Kylie on the couch groaning. I blinked at the scene.

"Kylie, what happened?" I said.

"That pink jackass knocked out Hannah, and shoved me against the wall and took Cassie." she groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Story: "Fiolee: Gumball's Love Attempt" **

**Hope you Enjoy the next book in this series! It will stop when I decide Aaa dies. . . JK, it ends when I say it ends!**


End file.
